


Les Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, No Plot/Plotless, Some Swearing, rated t for teenagers swear a lot, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some stuff that's vaguely based on daily occurrences in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Drabbles

**kill-me zoldick** • 9 Apr, 19:15

Yo did you know that transorbital lobotomy is a technique where the performer of this (supposedly medical) treatment would stick a rod or something into the person's brain and hit it with a hammer. and no anesthesia. 

**GONE FREAK** • 9 Apr, 19:17

wait  
where are you getting this from

whatever it is i wanna read it

21 mins ago

 **kill-me zoldick** • 9 Apr, 19:39

what the fUCK why would you want to read something like that you're disgusting i'm disowning you as a friend byE

 

 **GONE FREAK** • 9 Apr, 19:39

no you love me come back and give me the name of that book

Or website whatever

 

5 mins ago

 

 **GONE FREAK** • 9 Apr, 19:47

killua  
do not tell me you got that from a youtube video

 

 **kill-me zoldick** • 9 Apr, 19:49

well  
okay i wont

 

 **GONE FREAK** • 9 Apr, 19:53

……. i thought i told you not to watch those anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what's going on here. Fandoms and tags and characters will be added as this goes on


End file.
